A Fluff to Beat All Fuffs
by Fernsfairie
Summary: A cute, short, fluffy one-shot about Dobby waking up Harry during the middle of the night with some interesting news. I think you could fit this in somewhere during HBP, maybe. Read this just for the fluff, not the meager plot.


**A/N: When I feel fluffy, I feel FLUFFY.**

Dobby POV:

My name is Dobby, and I is a house elf for Hogwarts. I is a free elf, and Professor Dumbledore pays me. I wear whatever clothes I can get, and I shares a cot with my wife in one corner of the married couples place.

Has you ever wondered how it all works with the House elves in the kitchens and cleaning crews? Two elves severs each year and gender in each house, and three others do the common rooms. Girl elves do girls dorms, and boy elves do boy dorms. Sometimes if a particular group of students is bigger or smaller than others, more elves go.

Around 60 house elves has the cleaning for dorms, than 20 more do class rooms, 50 more do hall ways and things like those, and 100 more do cooking. Some of the older elves do cooking mainly. Oh! And 20 more do laundry.

So's about 250 of us are here, and more come and go, as older elves retire to easiest chores, and young elves start the cleaning.

Sometimes some of us is taking wifes or husbands, and having babies. I is having Winky for my wife, and since we is only around 65-years-old each we think Winky is having a baby.

I is going to be a dad! I think is going to tell Harry Potter about it.

That is why I is sitting on his bed; it's around midnight. "Harry Potter," I hissed, touching his shoulder. He barely stirred. "Harry Potter!" I said louder.

This time he was sitting up real quick. He looked around slowly, trying to figure out what woke him up. I grinned at him and handed him his glasses. "Hello, Harry Potter!" I said happily as he rubbed his eyes, trying to wake his self up.

"Dobby?" He asked sleepily.

"Yes, Harry Potter," I said, fiddling with the bedspread.

"Did you want something important, Dobby? I would like to sleep," He complained.

"I is sorry Harry Potter, I just wanted to tell you something." My eyes got big and I felt bad. I jumped off Harry Potters bed and found a book. "Bad Dobby!" I squeaked. "Bad Dobby!"

Harry Potter took the book out of my hands and picked me up by my arms and set me on his bed. "Thank you, Harry Potter," I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Now Dobby, what did you want to tell me?" He said, as the other boys in his dorm snored.

I was suddenly feeling shy and scared. "Dobby is going to be a daddy!" I told Harry Potter in a hurry.

Harry Potter grinned at me like a mad-man. "Excellent Dobby! That's really cool!"

I smiled at Harry Potters happiness. "Even has names, Harry Potter!"

Harry Potter smiled at me. "Sure, Dobby. Who is the Mother?"

"I is married to Winky, Harry Potter. If it is girl, we want call it Dinky. If a boy, we want call it Wobby, Harry Potter," I blushed. They were our names put together.

"Excellent names, Dobby." Harry Potter told me.

"Thank you Harry Potter," I beamed again. The clock in the corner shone in the darkness, and said midnight. "Good night Harry Potter, Dobby has to finish cleaning Harry Potters dorms with Flame, and start pastries for breakfast." I disappeared with a crack as Harry Potter said good night.

---

Third Person POV:

Around six months later, Harry Potter walked in the Great Hall to find Ron and Hermione waiting for him. "Harry," Ron said, "I found this in our usual seats. It's for you!"

In a clumsy scrawl on a very old crumpled bit of parchment was written:

_Harry Potter,_

_Winky has had our babies Harry Potter! Please come to kitchens, and the elves will take you into our quarters to see them._

_Dobby_

Harry grinned like a mad-man, reminiscent of the grin he had worn on the night when Dobby told him the news. He hurried towards the kitchens as Ron and Hermione trailed behind him, glancing at each other in bemusement; they had not read the note.

When he reached the portrait of the fruit bowl, he tickled the pear until it became a handle and opened the door into the kitchen.

He climbed in and the other elves, who had been warned that Harry might be coming today, hurried to tug him back out into the corridor and farther along through a smaller door (which magically expanded to fit him, Ron, and Hermione through) into nice and tidy spacious quarters, Hermione noted. It had doors that branched off saying things like 'Young Male Elves' and 'Older Female Elves'. They stopped in front of 'Married Couples'. By now Ron and Hermione were utterly confused and had no idea what was going on.

The young girl elf who had been leading them stopped here and curtsied. "Good bye, Harry Potter and friends," she squeaked.

"Thank you-" Harry cut off when he realized he didn't know her name.

"My name's Daisy," she said with a smile.

"Thank you Daisy." He said. Than there was a crack, and she was gone.

"Harry, what's going on?" Ron demanded. Harry just pressed a finger to his lips and opened the door. They stepped into what looked like a slightly barer version of the dorms they lived in, and in miniature.

In the very back, a curtain was set up. "Harry Potter!" Came a voice, and Harry looked down to see Dobby hugging his knees. Than he was let go of and Dobby greeted his friends similarly. "Now come back here, and see the babies!" He said, tugging on the hem of Harry's robes

"Babies?" he questioned with a grin.

"Yes, Sir, Harry Potter, a boy and girl," Dobby said grinning wider, if at all possible, and pulling back the curtain. Winky lay, sleeping in the bad with two adorable little baby house elves sitting on her, one in each arm.

"So which is which?" Harry asked, as Ron and Hermione stood back and looked, Ron with admiration and a slight amount of softness, Hermione with interest and a sparkle in her eye.

"This is Wobby," Dobby said stroking the slightly larger ones forehead, "and this is Dinky," he told them, kissing his daughters forehead.

**A/N 2: This is unbetaed, and I just wanted to post a cute little one-shot to lift my mood.**


End file.
